


Letters to Tony Stark

by Tonks22



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Epistolary, Gen, I love you 3000, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Needs a Hug, Multimedia, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Bingo 2020, hint of Mean Machine, mentions of MCU characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks22/pseuds/Tonks22
Summary: A look at Morgan's life through letters written to her dad.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title of Piece: Letters to Tony Stark  
> Card Number: 3061  
> Author: Tonks  
> Squared Filled: R5 - I Love You 3000  
> Ship/Main Pairing: None  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags/Warnings: Tony Stark is still dead  
> Summary: A look at Morgan's life through letters written to her dad.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. The Adult Years

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. And now there's another one!

* * *

* * *


	4. Last entry - or the first one again.




End file.
